


8th World Wonder

by Bone_Zone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve Rogers, Alpha!Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bath Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Tony Stark’s life was about fun, not being tied down to some Omega at the moment dealing with a bunch of pups when he is trying to save New York, which is why he tended on staying away from them. Beta’s or other Alpha’s were more his type, anything for a nice quickie to relax him.That was until he met you. Lucky for you, you got to meet the playboy at an event thanks to your boss and after one to many drinks with the Billionaire playboy and rounds of mind blowing sex, then awkward goodbyes as you get rushed out of the room you soon find yourself pregnant.Scared and unsure of what to do, you tried at first to connect the man. Month’s gone by with no response you decided that it is best to raise your child on your own, that was until the Boy scout himself show’s up on your doorstep.Tony did feel guilty for ignoring you messages, though he knew this is what would happen if he slept with an omega but stepping into the Avengers tower and spotting a pregnant sobbing you on the couch being comforted by Rogers did not make him feel any better.Can Tony step and be a father and mate to you and your unborn child or will Steve Rogers swoop in and take you away.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Vote for how things turn out  
> Would you all
> 
> A: A set ending where the reader ends up with Tony Stark in the end.  
> B: A set ending where the reader ends up with Steve Rogers in the end.  
> C: Two different endings where one is for Steve and one is for Tony.  
> D: Tony and Steve both end up with the reader and they share.

Tony Stark didn’t do Omegas, it was a rule of his. Him being with an Omega meant pups and pups meant settling down which was something he had no plan in doing.

He liked being single which is why he only slept with other Alpha’s or Betas…less of a chance to get someone knocked up. Wrinkling his nose he looked around spotting a few familiar faces and the rest…well he has no clue.

Shaking his head he smiled as he pushed through the crowed, of course Fury had to pull him in the others into this, well he supposed he might as well mingle and drink the free booze. Grunting as he made is way to the bar his eyes went wide spotting a pretty little thing sitting by the bar.

Smirking to himself then smoothing out his shirt he lent against the bar clearing out his throat.

“Hey”

This was stupid! Why did you come to this again. Oh yea! Because your boss invited your whole team. Grumbling as you nursed your drink you just wished you were back in your little office working.  
You didn’t like parties, especially ones that involved super heros that just happened to be alphas but it’s not like you had a choice anyway…you didn’t say no to Fury not when the man had helped you so much.

Taking another sip of your drinks happy that the suppressants were working, that you didn’t have to worry about the heat nor a bunch of Alphas bothering you.Biting your lip you finished off the drink intending on heading home until you heard the deep voice of a man.

“Hey.”

Trying not to jump you nearly fell out of the chair spotting Tony Stark, his eyes locked on your frame.

“Um…what?! Are you talking to me?!”

Your voice hitching but the man let out a deep chuckle as he gave you a wink.

“Of course, now who else would I be talking to?”

“Um literally any other woman in this room.” Your lips twitches into a smile though Tony snorted shaking his head.

“I think I want to talk to the woman who isn’t starring at me.”

Grinning you then lent on the palm of your hand “Can you blame them, you are prime Alpha! Number one in New York if you read the news papers or magazines ”

Hearing the teasing in your voice Tony let another laugh escape his lips, it was refreshing talking to someone like you.

“I don’t say this often but I am enjoying talking to you…so would you like to continue this in private…got better booze.”

Biting your lip, you glanced around the party still in full swing, it was loud in here and well who say’s no to Tony Stark.

…..Besides what’s the worst that could happen?!


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: A set ending where the reader ends up with Tony Stark in the end. || 1 ||  
> B: A set ending where the reader ends up with Steve Rogers in the end.  
> C: Two different endings where one is for Steve and one is for Tony. || 2||  
> D: Tony and Steve both end up with the reader and they share. || 2 ||

You never expected to have sex with the one and only Tony Stark but one drink turned into three and it suddenly happened. Deep down part of you wished you walked out but it felt too good not too. He knew where to touch, where to kiss to make your nails clutches the sheets below you as you screamed out his name.

You weren’t sure how much sex the two of you had though it was getting well into day two. Part of you blamed your heat though you defiantly were not going to turn down mind blowing sex with the famous billionaire but of course all good things must come to an end.

When you woke up, the first thing out noticed was a note on the dresser followed by a pair of heels hitting the hardwood floor. A red head stepped in the room, her hands clutching a handing with a beautiful blouse and skirt. Her eyes held sympathy as she placed the item’s down on the bed. No words needed to be spoken when she left. Already knowing what was on the note you showered, dressed in the clothing given too you as you quietly slipped out the door, the woman’s eyes still watching you. Not wanting to look back you did your best to keep your head held high. You did not want your sympathy, nor did you want her to see you cry…no that could wait until you got home.

* * *

  
Pepper was pissed, beyond pissed. When Pepper first saw you she thought you’d be a perfect match for her boss. You were a scientist,had a cute smile not to mention with how kind you were to your colleagues and those around you.

It was a bonus to her knowing that you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and that you were an Omega. She knew that Tony needed to settle down, if only the man would open his damn eyes. With her heels clicking on the floor she made her way towards Tony’s lab intending for a long talk with the man and she prayed that you would find the number she hid in the skirt pocket.

* * *

  
Steve Rogers couldn’t understand it, he couldn’t understand why you would run off with a guy like Tony Stark. No…he shouldn’t be thinking that, you were a grown woman that could make your own decisions. But that did not mean it didn’t hurt less. He couldn’t place when he got a crush on you or if it was a crush, he knew it was something.

What he did know was that you were to good for Tony, he just hoped the Alpha wouldn’t go breaking your heart. You didn’t deserve that kind of cruelty, he rather not see your pretty eyes shed any tears. Wrinkling his nose he knew that he had to work off this extra energy that he had or else if would go on thinking about you.

Closing his eyes he could have sworn he caught your scent through out the halls before he slipped into the gym.

* * *

  
It’s been close to a month since you and Tony had sex, a month since Tony had avoided your calls and texts a month since he started to avoid you all together and a month since you found out you were pregnant. To say that it didn’t hurt would be a lie, you knew it was just sex but why did he have to ignore you.

Doesn’t he know that he was a father?, did he not care? Feeling another weave of nausea hit you, you slowly made your way towards your desk. After informing Fury of your predicament, he wanted you to go on leave. The man would rather not want something happen to you and your unborn child though he did inform you that he was going to have one of his best agents watching over you throughout your pregnancy. 

Not wanting to break down in front of our co-workers you gave them all a smile as you quickly packed your things.Rushing out of the room you managed to catch a glimpse of Tony flirting with some woman, letting a few tears fall you quickly slammed your hand on the elevator button. Keeping your head down, you prayed that he did not see you but of course nothing seemed to have going your way.

Getting home was the first thing on your mind, the moment you stepped through the door you placed your things down then rushed to the bathroom emptying the contents of your stomach into the toilet. Feeling some tears slip down your cheek you started to sob as you brought your knees to your stomach. “We don’t need him…we’ll be fine on our own.”

* * *

It was a rough knock at your door that woke you.You first didn’t realize that you even left the bathroom. Sighing, you closed your eyes before you slipped out off the couch where you had fallen asleep. Muttering under your breath you opened the door just about to snap at whoever woke you but the words died in your throat once you saw who it was.

“Steve?”


End file.
